Tools for driving screws, namely screwdrivers, are well known and have long been used. While no better tool has been developed for driving screws, an age old problem with screwdrivers has been temporarily affixing the screw to the blade of the screwdriver in some manner. Often an individual grips the screwdriver in one hand and hold the screw onto the blade with the other hand. While this method works and has been used since screwdrivers first appeared, it can be awkward as it eliminates a free hand which could be used for other purposes. Also, in many situations it is difficult to reach into obstructed areas so as to position a hand to hold the screw. Many devices have been developed to overcome this problem. For example, the blade of the screwdriver can be magnetized to attract and hold the screw in position. This method is less than adequate however, and the magnetic field is relatively weak and does not securely retain the screw.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved screwdriver adapter.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus for temporarily affixing a screw to the blade of a screwdriver.
And another object of the invention is to provide a screw holding adapter that can be mounted on a screwdriver.